owarinoseraphfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The World of Blood Legacy
The World of Blood Legacy (Świat Krwawego Dziedzictwa) jest pierwszym rozdziałem serii mang''' Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (Serafin KońcaWersja Waneko: Serafin Dni Ostatnich : Panowanie Wampirów) '''Streszczenie W roku 2012, świat rzekomo ma ulec zagładzie przez nieznany wirus, który atakuje ludzkość. Zdrowe pozostały tylko małe dzieci. Podczas właśnie tego kryzysu, wampiry wyłaniają się z cienia swoich podziemnych kryjówek, choć wydaje się być to tylko okropnym, absurdalnym mitem. Wampiry nagle postanowiły zagarnąć ludzkie ziemie, podporządkowując sobie resztki ocalałych ludzi, w zamian za obiecanie bezpieczeństwa. Niestety na tym się nie kończy. W zamian za ochronę żądały krwi swoich ofiar, co prowadzi nas do samego początku tej historii... Yūichirō Hyakuya jest jednym z "podwładnych" wampirów w podziemnym mieście Sanguinem, znajdującym się tuż pod Kioto. Mieszka tam wraz z innymi dziećmi z sierocińca Hyakuya, w którym przebywał już 4 lata przed wybuchnięciem tajemniczej epidemii. Wśród dzieci przygarniętych przez sektę, poza Yuu, jest także Mikaela Hyakuya (Mika), jego rówieśnik oraz przyjaciel. Najstarszą rówieśniczką chłopców jest Akane, brązowowłosa dziewczynka, spędzająca wolny czas z młodszymi podopiecznymi. Ta trójka jest najstarsza, więc zajmuje się resztą dzieci, które tak jak i oni trafiły do Sanguinem. Akane można określić mianem osoby zawsze radosnej, pomocnej i troskliwej. Chłopców za to uznaje się za swoje całkowite przeciwieństwa; Yū jest zuchwały, niecierpliwy oraz stara się trzymać na uboczu, z dala od innych. Mika natomiast cały czas zachowuje chociażby pozory optymizmu oraz troszczy się o każdego, dodając mu otuchy nie schodzącym z twarzy uśmiechem. Z pewnością jest osobą bystrą i inteligentną. Przez jego osobowość wszystkie dzieci czują się przy nim bezpiecznie. Pewnego dnia Yūichirou rozmyśla o konieczności oddawania swojej krwi wampirom. Wedle własnej opinii, gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby zabić każdego wampira, mającego ochotę na krew. Podczas przechadzki z Miką spotyka szlachcica - Ferida Bathory'ego. Mikaela radośnie podbiega do mężczyzny, przy czym wygląda na niezwykle ufnego oraz zaprzyjaźnionego z wampirem. Szlachcic głaszcze go po policzku i zamienia z nim kilka zdań. Chłopiec zgadza się wpaść później do jego rezydencji. Yuu podczas całego zdarzenia trzyma się z tyłu, lecz uważnie obserwuje swojego przyjaciela. Gdy Mika wraca, pyta go, czemu rozmawiał z pijawką. Jest oburzony tym, że blondyn może spoufalać się z ich największym wrogiem. Mikaela próbuje wytłumaczyć mu, że nie jest to złe i ma dzięki temu wiele korzyści, jednak kończy się na tym, iż obrywa w ramię od Yuu. Tego wieczoru dzieci mogą zjeść pyszne curry dzięki staraniom Miki. Chłopak wraca do domu dopiero późnym wieczorem i nie ma go na kolacji, więc Akane zostawiła dla niego osobną porcję w kuchni. Mika myślał, że o tej porze wszyscy będą już spać, lecz Yuu cierpliwie na niego czekał, ponieważ się martwił. Zatroskany Yuu pyta blondyna, co musiał zrobić, aby otrzymać składniku do przyrządzenia posiłku. Mikela mówi przyjacielowi, iż oddaje Feridowi niewielkie ilości krwi, w zamian za te drobne, a umilające pobyt w tym miejscu, przysługi. Yūichirou mimo to jest oburzony postępowaniem Miki. Wytyka mu to, że bierze wszystko na swoje barki, jakby był w stanie pomóc tym wszystkim dookoła niego. Kontynuuje rozmowę, a Mika pod wpływem emocji roni kilka łez. Po chwili udaje mu się uspokoić, uśmiechnąć, i pokazać Yū zdobytą mapę miasta oraz pistolet. Razem z Akane budzą resztę dzieci, bo mają nadzieję na wydostanie się tej nocy z Sanguinem. Dzieciom udaje się w pełnym składzie dotrzeć do bram miasta, lecz tam zaskakuje ich swoją obecnością Ferid Bathory. Wampir bez skrupułów zabija dzieci, towarzyszące Yuu i Mice podczas ucieczki. Chce tym pokazać blondynowi, jak bardzo się mylił oraz sprawić, by cierpiał, zmuszając go do patrzenia na to. Chłopcy próbują się obronić, jednak Mikaela zostaje przez to śmiertelnie ranny. Yū podejmuje drugą próbę postrzelenia wampira. Trafia go w głowę, gdy mężczyzna próbuje rozerwać rękę Miki. Brunet jest przerażony widokiem martwych dzieci. Próbuje pomóc wykrwawiającemu się przyjacielowi, lecz jego próby kończą się fiaskiem. Blondyn każe mu odejść, bo chce, żeby chociaż on przeżył. Yūichirou ze łzami w oczach wybiega na zewnątrz. Spotyka tam Gurena Ichinose (pułkownika Japońskiej Imperialnej Armii Demonów) w towarzystwie dwóch kobiet. Żołnierze pytają Yuu, czy chce pomóc im w wybiciu wszystkich wampirów, a on zgadza się, kierowany żądzą zemsty. Po całym zajściu zyskuje status jedynego ocalałego z sekty Hyakuya. 'Odnośnie rozdziału' * Yūichirō Hyakuya i Mika zostają przyjaciółmi. * Wedle książki: ** Wampir może zostać zabity, jeśli zgniecie się jego głowę lub zdejmie mu opaskę, która chroni go przed śmiertelnym światłem ultrafioletowym. ** Fizyczna siła wampira jest siedem razy większa od siły przeciętnego człowieka. * Wampiry pozwoliły żyć dzieciom w Sanguinem w zamian za oddawanie krwi. * Mikaela pozwala Feridowi pić swoją krew, by ten za to kupował mu co tylko zechce. * Dzieci spotkały się z sobą cztery lata wcześniej w Sierocińcu Hyakuya. * Yuu trafił do sierocińca przez swoich rodziców. Ojciec próbował go zabić, a matka wierzyła w to, że jest synem demona, więc po czasie popadła w obłęd i popełniła samobójstwo. Mika miał zgoła inną sytuację, lecz także winni byli rodzice, gdyż wyrzucili go z jadącego samochodu i nigdy już po niego nie wrócili. * Gdy tajemniczy wirus zaatakował dyrektora Sierocińca Hyakuya, zaczął silnie krwawić z ust oraz nosa, co doprowadziło do jego śmierci. * Wampiry zaatakowały miasto od razu po tym, jak rozprzestrzenił się w nim wirus, który zabijał ludzi powyżej trzynastego roku życia. ** Wampirzy oddział był pod osobistym dowództwem trzeciego protoplasty, wampirzej królowej Japonii - Krul Tepes. ** Tego dnia ogłoszono, że dzieci zostaną pod ich opieką. * Mika kradnie Feridowi pistolet i mapę, która ma wyprowadzić go i jego przyjaciół z Sanguinem. * Ferid zabija wszystkie dzieci poza Yuu, ponieważ chłopiec postrzelił go w głowę i zdołał uciec. 'Kolejność pojawiania się postaci' * Yūichirō Hyakuya * Mikaela Hyakuya * Ferid Bathory * Akane Hyakuya * Krul Tepes * Guren Ichinose * Shigure Yukimi Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Tom 1 Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Sezon pierwszy